Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure
'''Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure (Mirakuru! Gādianpurikyua) ''is a Japanese Magical girl series by Mirakuru-chan and is her 1st Pretty Cure series. The series' motifs are guardians/protectors, nature, and friendship. Synopsis Since childhood, Harumi Momoka has always been fascinated with her surrounding especially plants and trees. She does whatever she can to protect these. Now that she is 14, she still does these and thus attends Motoyo Nanako High School which aims to encourage students to protect mother nature. After school, as she does her usual patrol around the town, she finds a perfume pouch under a sakura tree. Thinking it was a lost Item, she plans to return it back but was stopped by a rabbit-looking fairy. She told her that the perfume pouch belongs to a legendary guardian. Thinking that the fairy creature knows the owner, she gives it to her and returns back home. After a while, Momoka notices that the plants surrounding her house is withering she goes out and sees a monster going on a rampage. She goes to the area and sees a horrifying scene of plants and trees being destroyed, enraged, she shouts at the monster to stop doing it. The fairy notices this and gives her the perfume pouch to Momoka and transform to Cure Petal, the guardian that protects nature. Joined by two other guardian cures, they form the Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure in order to collect different Cosmos Pouch and restore the beauty of the different universe. Characters Pretty Cure * Harumi Momoka (晴海 桃花 ''Harumi Momoka) / Cure Petal '''(キュアペタル ''Kyuapetaru'' )- Momoka is a 14 year old 2nd year High School student. She is a normal girl whose passion is to protect the trees and plants. She has always been fascinated with their beauty and wishes that these will last. She always encourages people to do the same and she absolutely hates people who treats them like nothing. After meeting Terra and receiving the Sakura Pouch, she becomes Cure Petal, the guardian of nature (trees and plants) whose theme color is pink with the symbol of flower. * Maiha Nagisa / 'Cure Splash '- Nagisa is a 14 year old energetic girl in Motoyo Nanako High School. Like Momoka, she loves the sea and is passionate of taking care of them. The beautiful sea calms her down and makes her happy when she is sad and she wants other people to feel like that too when seeing the sea. She likes to make people happy and tries her best to do so. After meeting Terra and receiving the Oceania Pouch, she becoms Cure Splash, the guardian of the waters whose theme color is blue with the symbol of a bubble. * Mitsuki Sora / 'Cure Heaven '- coming soon... Items * 'Cosmos Pouch '-''' '''Their transformation item and collectible items. Their transformation items are different as it named differently. '''Sakura Pouch, Oceania Pouch, and Celestial Pouch. Location * Motoyo Nanako High School '- The high school of the main cures. It's goal is to encourage their students to protect the nature. * '''Crystal Paradise '- is the place where Terra came from. The Cosmos Pouch are also reserved here but the Fiasco Class stole them. * '''Calamity Sphere - is where the Fiasco Class lives. The ruler of this world is the Havoc Empress . Trivia * Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure has similarities with Go! Princess Precure ** Cure Petal has flower powers same with Cure Flora ** Cure Splash's power is water (is also passionate about the sea) similar with Cure Mermaid ** Originally the third cure, Cure Heaven, is named Cure Twilight with the powers of light and stars, similar with Cure Twinkle, but this was scrapped. * Originally, the series would have a traditional japanese theme, but this was scrapped as well. Although, the kimonos and perfume pouch remains for the traditional japanese theme. * Miracle Guardian! Precure is the first series in which the transformation item and collectible items are the same. ** Their transformation item does not also require other device (such as keys, cards, or beads) to be able to transform the cures. Instead when the cures transform their corresponding symbols come out of the pouch. * Miracle Guardian! Precure is one of the series in which the main cures are of the same age. * Miracle Guardian! Precure is the first series in where one of the main cures, is a former cure.